Noches de sueño
by lyricCinema
Summary: tomando su mochila de lona, saco de esta lo unico que le importaba: la fotografía de ella.


Noches de sueño

Una vez más , como todas las noches , el muchacho salía de las barracas donde todos o casi todos dormían, se sentó sobre un montón de costales y miro al cielo admirando las estrellas como lo hacía todas las noches, después volteó y regreso la mirada ,la puerta estaba abierta y vio al resto de sus compañeros que descansaban esa noche , o al menos eso parecía, los que les tocaba estar de guardia hacían como que vigilaban, pero él sabía que aun con los ojos bien abiertos uno se las podía arreglar para dormir la mente, eran tiempos donde el encanto de ir a la guerra se había desvanecido, pero desafortunadamente nadie se podía echar para atrás y regresar a casa si no era en un ataúd o por alguna herida de guerra lo suficientemente justificable para que lo valiera tampoco parecía muy prometedor , dormir era ganancia y un día más en la tierra era algo anhelado por todos y cada uno de ellos , pero sabían que ya no eran los mismos , no, no lo eran , los jóvenes eran viejos en cuerpos de muchachos , aquel lugar fatídico con el que muchos muchachos soñaban con ir para mostrar su hombría y valentía , no era más que una broma , una mala pasada , porque sabía que aquel que fuera engañado , como les había sucedido a sus compañeros y a él , se daría cuenta que no era más que un pase a una muerte casi segura ,pero casualmente nadie lo decía , solo hablaban de aquel honor , aquel honor que no valía nada cuando un muchacho que había sido apenas un niño conmovido por las historias heroicas , admirado se enlistaba esperando vivir todo aquello sin darse cuento que no era más que estúpida propaganda.

Stear volvió a su litera que para su buena suerte era la cama de abajo y además estaba cerca de la puerta y que cuando venían a despertarlos él era el primero en saltar, bueno, tal vez después de todo no tenía tanta suerte.

Pero hoy podría "descansar esa noche" pues otros de sus compañeros les tocaba vigilar , el mismo había estado dos noches seguidas vigilando y las ojeras casi se comían aquel rostro que en algún tiempo irradiaba juventud , a un joven feliz que solo vivía para inventar cosas nuevas , que soñaba con hacer su parte en el mundo, con conocer más , pero este ya no era un juego de niños .

Y ahí estaba el, más solo que nunca, el día se había convertido en una pesadilla pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Ese día su amigo había muerto en combate , su avión había caído mientras el piloteaba hacia la muerte , aún tenía la foto de su novia , la había guardado en su chaqueta que nunca se quitaba (de día) y aun así se preguntaba si podría cumplir con lo que le había prometido , ¿y si el también moría? ¿y si jamás volvía? , sin duda iba a extrañar a su hermano y a sus amigos, probablemente la tía Elroy caería desconsolada, que Anthony muriera ya había sido demasiado para ella.

Nuevamente salió sin hacer mucho ruido y miro el cielo , esta vez con más insistencia y deseo vivir , a pesar de que el mismo se había metido en todo ese embrollo ,no quería morir , no todavía , tenía tantas cosas por hacer y deshacer , tenía tantos sueños , ni siquiera era un hombre , en ese momento se lamentó de no haber besado a Patty , se lamentó de ser tan tímido incluso su hermano estaba más despierto que él ,su hermano… , quería tanto a Archie , el cariño era tan grande entre ellos que se asemejaba al de los gemelos y después pensó en Candy , su dulce Candy , la Candy de todos , deseo lo mejor para ella y aunque al igual que su hermano sufría de un amor platónico por ella , le deseo la mejor suerte con ese ingles que al final había resultado ser una buena persona.

Esta vez decidió volver a su cama y dormir ,con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros se acomodó la cobija mugrienta y mal oliente que se compartían y que ahora era exclusivamente para él ,pues inclusive ahí eso era un privilegio , pero esa noche se la había ganado en una partida de cartas , después se volvió a parar , casi olvidaba lo más importante, sigiloso tomo su la lámpara de queroseno que había intercambiado con uno de los pilotos por un par de botas , la acomodo de manera que a la mañana siguiente no tropezara y esta se rompiera y con su mano tanteo sus cosas tomando su mochila de lona para sacar lo único que importaba: una libreta negra que en otro tiempo hubiera usado como libro de apuntes para sus inventos, ahora esta no era más que un diario improvisado, abrió la libreta y saco una fotografía que estaba ensartada en medio del diario, no podía verla ahora pero sabía que era ella, mientras todos sus compañeros ocultaban y hacían trueque con fotos de mujeres casi desnudas si es que ya no lo estaban, la mujer de la fotografía que el tenia estaba completamente vestida, porque para el Eleanor Baker no necesitaba estar sin ropa para poder adorar su belleza , Stear soñó despierto con la visión etérea de la preciosa Eleanor , después se acomodó en su pequeña cama y llevo la foto a su pecho cuando de repente se quedó dormido y esa noche soñó con ella.


End file.
